theeventfandomcom-20200213-history
Simon Lee
|images = Simon Lee }} is a government operative with mysterious ties to Sophia Maguire. DescriptionSimon Lee's Bio on NBC's official website Simon Lee is an elite CIA operative, working for a shadow division whose mission it is to handle all security issues related to the detainees – (redacted) at the Mount Inostranka Detention Facility in Barrows, Alaska. (redacted) Simon has rapidly risen through the ranks, from trainee to his current post, where he has access to President Elias Martinez and reports directly to Blake Sterling. Simon travels frequently between his office in Langley, the White House, and Inostranka, or goes wherever his missions take him. Simon hails from Fort Yates, North Dakota, a small town outside of Bismarck. He attributes his imperviousness to winters at Inostranka to the cold, biting wind that rips down the Missouri River and through Fort Yates for six months every year. (redacted) (redacted) He is also an avid long distance runner. He has completed several marathons with a personal best time of under two minutes and forty-five seconds. Story Pre-Event I Haven't Told You Everything In August 2009, Simon is at Mount Inostranka telling Sophia that he and the CIA have recaptured William. He goes on to tell her that William believes that he can buy back his freedom by telling the government about The Event. Sophia tells Simon to do whatever it takes to change William's mind. Simon tells Sophia that they should warn them about what is coming so that they can prepare. He suggests that the new U.S. President, Elias Martinez, a good man, could help them. Sophia tells him that Martinez won't be allowed to find out about Mount Inostranka; Simon assures her that he will make sure that Martinez finds out. Sophia then tells him that she needs him, as her only connection to the outside world, to assuage the doubts that the others on the outside are having. Simon then leaves. When President Martinez makes his first visit to Mount Inostranka, Simon is with him. The Event I Haven't Told You Everything On September 20, 2010, Simon is first seen driving really fast and calling the control tower at Miami International Airport. He speaks with the man in charge, Fred Dacosta and demands that he stop Avias Airways Flight 514 from taking off because there's a terrorist aboard. At first, Fred thinks it could be a joke, but Simon convinces him to try to stop it. Over the phone, Simon hears that the plane's transponder has been turned off and is not responding. Simon then drives through the airport fence onto the runway and attempts to stop the plane himself. However, the plane takes off and Simon tells a voice over the phone that he couldn't stop it. When the plane attempts to crash into the president's retreat at Coral Gables, Florida, Simon drives watching the plane and tells someone over the phone, "If you're gonna do it, you better do it now." Less than a minute later, the plane disappears in a mysterious light just before hitting Coral Gables. References Category:CIA Agents Category:1944 Crash Survivors Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Able-bodied Survivors Category:Sleepers Category:Male Category:Non-Human